Errilam I
Tethyr | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Tethyrian | occupation = King | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 1236 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1277 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Haedrak II | spouses = | siblings = Toram Kessynna Cyralna Chynnil Pyriiss Vajra | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = Lions' Dynasty | start of reign = 1274 DR | end of reign = 1277 DR | predecessor = Haedrak II | successor = Alemander III | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} King Errilam was the thirteenth king of the Lions' Dynasty of Tethyr. Personality Errilam was a very kind man, and he was well-loved by the people of Tethyr. He wrote just laws and was friendly to rich and poor, human and elf. Relationships Errilam was the third son of King Haedrak II. He was uncle to Alemander III. He had at least three brothers, one of whom was named Toram, and at least four sisters, including his two older sisters Kessynna and Cyralna and two younger sisters named Chynnil and Pyriiss. Errilam had no sons. History Errilam was born in the Year of the Struck Gong, 1236 DR. In 1274 DR, Errilam's sister Cyralna died in labor while on a visit to Waterdeep. Before this news had even reached Tethyr, his brother Toram arranged for the brutal murder of his sisters Chynnil and Pyriiss and his five nieces, the daughters of his older sister Kessynna. When his father Haedrak heard of these eight deaths of his beloved daughters and granddaughters, he died of shock. Errilam immediately succeeded his father and ordered the deaths of Toram and his co-conspirator Lord Kyvan Emveolstone. The two criminals were drawn and quartered. In only his third year as king, in 1277 DR, King Errilam died in a hunting accident while pursuing an owlbear. Also dying in the same accident with him was Prince Dhanar of Amn. Errilam was succeeded by his nephew Alemander. Rumors & Legends Because some of his hunting companions were friends of his who were elves, rumors started that the elves had secretly had him assassinated. These rumors were the beginning the "elf-strife" that would last 90 years. In this case, the rumors were indeed true; King Errilam's assassination had been orchestrated by the Eldreth Veluuthra. Appendix References Connections Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Zazesspur Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Members of House Tethyr Category:Members of the Lions' Dynasty